


【卡带】带土争夺战

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &火影卡X战犯土&有一点鸣&带朋友向吧。总关注KKOB让我都快忘记带土是用身体为鸣人挡住了共杀灰骨救了鸣人，卡卡西只是顺带的。所以一直觉得带土又救了卡卡西一次，直接把鸣人忘记在一边了_(:з)∠)_所以，如果有个战后带土回村if，鸣人跟带土的关系应该不错吧。所以尝试写一些这俩人的互动。 &依旧OOC，私设，文笔渣，雷_(:з)∠)_嗯，很狗血_(:з)∠)_





	【卡带】带土争夺战

“现在刚结束战争，卡卡西老师当上六代火影应该很忙的吧我说。哪有时间去照顾别人啊，所以让带土去我家啦去我家。”

耷拉着死鱼眼的银发男人看着眼前自己最疼爱的学生喋喋不休，不得已只好使出了杀手锏……

 

事情要归硕到几天前吧，也许是更早的时间。

四战结束后，大家回到木叶，卡卡西因与带土关系密切不好出面为他说情，鸣人念及对战辉夜姬时带土为救他一命差点死掉的恩情，费了好大劲才把人从牢狱捞出来。同时刚上任的六代目火影卡卡西作保，也释放了佐助。佐助从此走上了到处流浪的日子，而身体虚弱的带土被留在村里住在卡卡西家。

 带土还在牢狱的那段日子，鸣人经常探望他，不为别的，只因为带土说有些有用的消息他只给鸣人说。这一来二去，两人渐渐谈心交流，才发现他们性格很相似爱好也相同。带土出来后本想与鸣人拉开距离，毕竟他现在是村子里的英雄，受欢迎程度可想而知，而他恰恰相反。如果不是大家知道他背后有六代目和未来的七代目支撑，走在大街上，没有人向他扔鸡蛋已经是很给面子了。

 可鸣人却不会想那么多。他从小只有一个人，好不容易当做挚友的佐助又走了，就算现在白天吵吵嚷嚷的，一到晚上一个人的时候还会孤单。用影子分身术自己和自己玩已经是常态。

卡卡西老师虽然会关心他，但有时候太严格，真的是只能作为老师。伊鲁卡老师对他很好，那种好像家人，是支持他的动力，但有些事情却不是都能在他面前能说开。所以有一个跟自己很像的人交流起来果然是很不一样，带土有时会给他一种大哥的感觉，很亲切。也许四战时看过他内心世界所以更容易理解。

当然，最主要的还是，带土会请鸣人吃拉面。

 

卡卡西觉得带土最近的心情不错，还会经常在他面前夸奖鸣人。一句一个“不愧是水门老师的儿子”“不愧是自来也的弟子”“不愧是你的学生。”……

 卡卡西很欣慰，他终于看到了当初他想让带土看清的一切。俩人真的很像这个结论早在好久之前他就已经知道了。回想起带土曾经说过的“他不过是比我年轻！”这句话，卡卡西就会不由自主的笑起来。现在看到两人的关系很好，他打心里高兴着。

有一天回到家，带土兴致勃勃的拉他到餐厅，端上一碗豪华版的味噌叉烧拉面，让他尝尝味道。卡卡西很感动，一秒食完，带土很期待的问他味道怎么样？跟一乐的比起来哪些更好些？

卡卡西夸大其词的说“比一乐的好吃”。带土一开始还有点怀疑，不断的问“真的吗？”卡卡西连连点头，“真的很好吃。”那句“只要是带土做的我都喜欢”还没有来的及说出口，带土霍的站起来笑着说：“那真是太好了，希望鸣人也能喜欢，为了研究这个配料我可是费了好大劲。不过鸣人天天吃拉面也不太好，现在还是长身体的时候，该多吃一些蔬菜，但他总会把蔬菜挑出来，我得想个办法……”

带土吧啦吧啦说了好多，说的都是鸣人。在一瞬间，卡卡西开始觉得微妙的——不对劲……

 

之后的日子里，鸣人来卡卡西家里蹭饭成了常态，鸣人喜欢吃什么带土都会给他做，就算是鸣人最难以下咽的蔬菜，带土都会很巧妙的裹在肉馅里喂鸣人吃下。卡卡西坐在一边看着两人的互动，眉头越皱越紧。

 “那个，我想吃秋刀鱼……”被忽略。

“带土，今天的汤有点甜啊……”被忽略。

 “能不能不要天天吃拉面……”依旧被忽略。

 ……

卡卡西开始怀疑自己是不是透明人了，只要鸣人在，带土眼里就不会有他。看在带土依旧住在他家的份上，他也不去计较了，可是看着这俩人亲密的样子又意难平，心里盘算着怎么跟带土讲清楚，以后离鸣人远点……

 可计划远比不上变化，智商与鹿丸齐平心机远超他人的卡卡西老师也有无法预料到的情况。心里正在运筹怎么说服带土的时候，鸣人过去跟他说让带土住在他家里。

“什、什么？！”卡卡西手里的小说差点掉在地上。

 “卡卡西老师，你看啊，平时我总是过来打搅你也不好，所以我跟带土说好了，让他住在我家，嘿嘿。”

“是这样吗？”卡卡西看向带土。

带土点点头。

卡卡西心凉了一半，“我不同意。”拿起《亲热天堂》继续翻阅。

 “为什么？可带土都同意了呀！”鸣人不死心。

 “你让带土搬到你家，不就是为了让他给你做拉面吗？自己去一乐吃就好了，而且带土身体不好，需要多休息，你家只有一张床，怎么能休息好？”

 “可老师家也只有一间卧室啊，还不是都一样？”

卡卡西无奈的看着鸣人，再看看带土，希望他能有个说法。

 “鸣人说的也没错，毕竟在这里两个大男人睡一张床也挤了点，鸣人家的话我可以睡地板。”

“……”

 “不用不用，带土哥就当是自己家就好，随意一点。我还没有跟别人一起睡过呢，我们可以挤在一起，放心吧，能睡开的！”

 “不行！”卡卡西的表情严肃起来，“带土在这里我还能照顾他，搬过去之后也只会是让他照顾你吧！他这样太劳累了。”

 鸣人皱眉，老师的这种说法实在奇怪，带土虽然身体虚了点，但还不至于让人照顾的地步。而且带土自己也说想从这里搬出去，怕给卡卡西老师添麻烦，这么一个小忙他还是会帮的。

“现在刚结束战争，卡卡西老师当上六代火影应该很忙的吧我说。哪有时间去照顾别人啊，所以让带土去我家啦去我家。”

“带土哥不可能要一直住在这里的吧，他又不是保姆。我还有很多问题想请教他呢，带土哥答应教我新的忍术……”

“而且，带土哥在这里还不是要给老师做饭洗衣做家务，去找个女朋友啦，这么大年纪了找个女朋友不就解决了吗？”

 耷拉着死鱼眼的银发男人看着眼前自己最疼爱的学生喋喋不休，如果不说点重点的东西，估计他也不会停止了。

所以，不拿出点杀手锏是不行了。

 “我们正在交往。”

还在劝说让卡卡西早点成家的鸣人突然噎住了。

 “咦！？”

 “我和带土正在交往，所以不能搬出去。”

卡卡西重新拾起小说，盯着书页上的文字慵懒的说：“嘛嘛，原因就是这么简单。”

鸣人不敢置信的回头看向带土，带土本想摇头，却突然明白了什么事情，整个人发起呆。金发男孩撅起嘴有点不明白这是怎么回事，信息量有点大，远远超出了他的脑容量。

 带土告诉他他有搬离老师家的打算，老师呢，说他正和带土在交往，不能搬。可既然在交往的话，带土为什么会想搬出去呢？

交往？是他想的那个交往吗？他们两个不是朋友吗？

啊，想不明白。

鸣人走在回家的路上，一路上都在想这件事。小樱路过时，看到对着路灯喃喃自语的鸣人过去问他怎么了。

“呐，樱酱，你说卡卡西老师是不是和带土哥吵架了呀。”

“哎？”

 

 “你这个笨蛋！”

砰的一声小樱给了鸣人一个爆栗。

“为什么要打我啊？我又没做错事！”鸣人表示很冤枉。

 小樱恨铁不成钢的看着他，无奈的叹了口气，“你以后啊不要再去找带土了。”

 “为什么呀？带土哥很好的，虽然做了很多错事，但他对我真的很好啊。”

“就是因为对你太好了，卡卡西老师才会吃醋！”

 “哎？！”

 

 卡卡西送走鸣人后，看到坐在客厅里有些失落的带土，心里越发不是滋味。

 “卡卡西，我会对鸣人好的。”带土有些紧张的说。

 “现在他是英雄，大家都会对他很好。”卡卡西有些无情的声音回复。

“我又研究出新型的拉面，可以，做给鸣人吃。”

 “一乐的种类已经够多了，鸣人随时都能吃。”

 “……我还可以教鸣人忍术！”

“我就是鸣人的老师，会上千种忍术。”

 “……”

 带土看着卡卡西再也没说什么，满眼的受伤。深深吸了一口气又慢慢吐出，躲开卡卡西的目光，握紧双拳。

果然吗……

 “鸣人刚出生的时候真的好小，现在回想起来我算是还抱过他呢。只不过那时候很残暴……

是我害死了水门老师他们，不然鸣人也不会成为孤零零的一个人，我知道做这些也无法补救，但我是真的想为他做点什么……

我知道他是你最关心的学生，不然也不会在战场那样维护他。我的确做过伤害他的事情，但是卡卡西，你没必要防备我至此。”

 带土抬起头，黑亮的眼睛对上卡卡西的，“你喜欢鸣人吧，如果是不想让我离他太近你可以直接告诉我，没必要说出我们在交往这种鬼话。”

 卡卡西靠近带土，双手撑在他身体的两侧，整个人被环绕着，鼻尖都快要抵上他的，“带土认为我喜欢鸣人？”

 带土眼里的光闪烁不定，紧张又不安，“不然呢？”

 “我跟鸣人说过了，我们在交往。”

“可我们明明没有……唔”

 带土再也说不出后面的话了，因为双唇已被人堵上，脑中交织的各种信息全化为乌有，被卡卡西的一个吻全部冲散，大脑一片空白。

 

 抱着枕头不停的留着眼泪的带土，拼命地咬住柔软的布料不让自己出声。身后的男人却没有一丝一毫放过他的意思，扶着他的腰胯不停的顶弄。

 带土没想到事情竟然会变成这个样子。卡卡西的一个吻让他大脑当机，恍恍惚惚的不记得什么时候两人就滚到床上去了。意识回笼的时候，卡卡西已经把硬挺抵在了他的穴口，询问他最后的同意。

 卡卡西的神情让他胸口突然一阵抽痛，伸出手抚上他的脸点了点头。

之后发生的事可想而知，两俱交脔的躯体在床上难舍难分，床单尽是他们的液体。带土的双腿间也是粘腻不堪，也同时打湿了卡卡西的胯下。

 “带土，叫出来，我想听。”

 被压在身下的人被卡卡西顶的呼吸絮乱，就算是想说话发出的也是断断续续的抽泣声。带土更加抱紧了枕头，慌乱的摇头。

 没有按照他意思办的带土，让卡卡西吃味，加重了力道和速度摩擦着里面，回回顶到深处。

仿佛要被穿透的力道让带土不得不抬起头张大嘴巴喘气，浑身绷紧了身体。

 “带土，你里面在痉挛呢，好紧啊。听说用后面高潮会持续很久，果然是喜欢力道大一点吗？”

 带土双眼朦胧的回头看着卡卡西，颤抖着呻吟，“卡卡……西～快停下……嗯～啊哈～我不要……不要了……”

“带土的身体可不是这样告诉我的。”夜幕中卡卡西的双眼泛着光，一副势在必得要把人吞吃入腹的样子。

 右手悄悄凝聚起查卡拉，“嘶啦噼啪”声传入带土的耳中，立马警惕起来。

 “卡卡西……你要做什么？”

 “我们玩点刺激的。”说完没入带土身体里的那根狠狠一顶，顶向里面的凸点，掌有同时微量雷遁的手握上了带土的前端……

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊～～～～”

带土不敢置信的张大了眼睛，发出一声长长的吟叫，身体就像狂风中要脱离树干的秋叶不停的摇曳、颤抖。

 卡卡西享受内壁绞紧他的时候，看到带土身下晕开一摊液体……

 竟然失禁了。

 卡卡西掰过带土不停的发抖的身体，有些内疚，“带土，你还好吧。”

 可看到哭的满脸泪痕又一幅乱七八糟的样子，卡卡西竟然莫名的感到兴奋和满足。

感受到炽热的目光，带土用胳膊捂上自己的脸，“别看我……”

 银发男人抓起带土的腰带，掰开胳膊捆在了床头。

“卡……卡西？！”

 带土已经从窘迫到了惊恐的地步，双手被捆了个结实， 还在挣扎的侍候，整个人被卡卡西往下一拉，绷直了胳膊，想挡也无法挡了。

“你……放开……快放开！啊～啊啊～”

带土用仅剩的一点力气做最后的挣扎，卡卡西却禁锢着他的腰抬着他的屁股不停的抽插。带土果然知道了如卡卡西所说，后面高潮要持久一些，被粗长的肉棒不停地戳弄前列腺，带土的内里一直在痉挛，前端也被顶出不少白液，或许说那里从之前就不停地出水。

 “还听的到吗，带土？”卡卡西一边大力操干，一边告诉他：“鸣人是我重要的学生，你是我最重要的人。你回来后对他太好了，好到眼睛从来没有放到我身上，我很嫉妒啊带土。请你多看看我，好吗？”

 不停地被施欲的人早已意乱情迷，眯着湿润的眼睛神情涣散，微张着嘴露出红艳的舌尖，口水和眼泪早已弄花了脸，再也做不出其他的表情了，只会“嗯嗯啊啊”的呻吟和喘息。

 这样的带土只能我看见。

 卡卡西心里如是说道。

 更用力的顶了几十下，抱着怀里的人深深的射了进去。卡卡西满足的趴在带土身上，极近的贴在他的耳边说：“所以，以后离鸣人远点。”

意识渐渐恢复的带土自始至终只听到这一句，心瞬间坠入冰冷的冰窟。惨白的双唇抖动着回复他，“好，我答应你。”

 卡卡西，果然很喜欢鸣人……

 

从第二天开始，带土听从了卡卡西的话，渐渐疏远了鸣人，搞得鸣人很郁闷的跑到火影办公室抱怨。

六代目却心情很好，加重了鸣人的学习力度，美名其曰“有时间去骚扰带土，不如多学点东西好接手我的工作。”

早点退休和带土过二人世界。

可整个过程一直没缕清楚的当事人还有一个，那就是越来越郁郁寡欢的宇智波带土。作为一个宇智波，脑回路是不能按照大众类型来分类的。他知道了卡卡西喜欢鸣人，让他离着远点，却和他做了那种事。这些个事情在在带土的脑中混合在一起就形成了——卡卡西深爱着鸣人，不想给鸣人造成负担，鸣人还是个未成年，鸣人是什么也不懂得纯洁无瑕的白纸等种种原因致使卡卡西无法对他出手，他讨厌一切靠近鸣人的家伙，因为自己做了让他生气的事所以才会被那样做了吧……

为什么会天天都那样做呢？带土想了想，他跟鸣人很像，也许卡卡西把他当成鸣人的替身……

 这些个越来越狗血的想法就在曾经是四战boss，能日天日地的十尾人柱力带土脑海里浮现了。

别怪他想会这么多。本来就是心思细腻敏感如他，战后越来越自卑的心情日益增加，对每个人的看法也越来越在意，他怕再做出一丁点伤害卡卡西、鸣人还有其他人的事情，说他每天都过得提心吊胆也不为过。

 只是如果让还在办公室摸鱼打诨想着回家抱着带土解乏的卡卡西知道，带土已经把他脑补成了求爱不得找替身的人渣，估计会直接哭晕在厕所。

 

“替身”带土很努力的取悦着卡卡西，圆润的屁股自动顶向自家唧唧让卡卡西心里都乐开了花。情人眼里自带美颜功能，带土怎么看怎么好看，胸也被他越捏越大，屁股也被他越操越翘。只要带土站在他面前就会想过去亲一亲，揉揉胸，捏捏屁股。其实在别人眼里带土除了越来越沉闷根本没有什么变化。可沉沦在自己爱情构造里的卡卡西却一直没有发现。

 在发现带土不对头的时候，他们已经不知道滚了多少次床单了。

那日，卡卡西依旧为带土开拓后穴，紧绷的性器一直在宣示叫嚣要进入，可他不想伤了带土，每次都忍着。这次卡卡西想调戏他，一边扩张一边用抱怨的口吻说：“带土恢复力真强，每天都跟第一次做似的，你可真难操开。”

“是，是吗？”带土有些难过，柱间细胞会让他的身体恢复如初并不是他的本愿，但卡卡西既然这样说是不是要嫌弃了？

 第二天他们要滚床单时，带土解开外袍当着卡卡西的面把后庭的胡萝卜抽出来，张开腿手指撑在小穴上，红着脸说：“我已经带了一整天了，应该可以……直……直接进来。”

还留着带土余温的湿漉漉的胡萝卜被搁置一旁，卡卡西心里五味杂陈。

原来那个东西竟然在带土身体里一整天了，他都没有这个待遇！

不过想象着带土自己去买胡萝卜，洗干净，再努力吞吃的样子应该也很可爱。

收回思绪，看着红艳艳的一张一合的穴口，卡卡西咽了咽唾沫，是很心动没错，但也觉得带土努力过头了。 他知道带土是不会去看《亲热》系列小说的，他也不是那种沉迷色事的人，他希望他能得到的唯一解释是如他所愿的。

卡卡西一边挺动着腰一边问：“带土，你喜欢我吧。”

还在“哼哼嗯啊”的带土突然听到卡卡西这样问他，压抑了许久的心事爆发出来，突然哭的像个受了委屈的孩子，摸着眼泪连连道歉，激动的开始打嗝。

 “对不起，对不起卡卡西……我，我不是故意的！我真的控制不住，真的……嗝……”

突然大哭道歉的带土让卡卡西手足无措。道歉成这个样子……那不成……是给他带了绿帽子？！

卡卡西紧张的抓住带土的胳膊，“带土，你……是不是去见鸣人了，是不是……跟鸣人做了什么！”

卡卡西果然很在意鸣人，他慌乱的摇头，断断续续的说：“我没有见鸣人，真的，你相信我！”

越来越可疑了，带土这样信誓旦旦坚决的说法更像掩饰。

 卡卡西的指尖都在颤抖，可他还是安抚着给带土拍背，“带土啊，鸣人只有17岁，只是个毛头小子……如果我不能满足你，我以后会加把劲的，带土喜欢用力一点的是不是，而且越深越好……”

 “？？？”

“我知道你喜欢被亲耳朵，乳头咬比舔会更有感觉，肚脐也是你的敏感带，而且我还知道里面顶哪里就会让你高潮……”

 “！！！”

“这一些，鸣人也知道吗？！”

 “卡卡西……”带土看着越来越不安的卡卡西却突然安静下来。

“不要说！”卡卡西紧紧抱着他，把脸埋在他的胸膛里，嗅着有和他同样味道的沐浴香，“求你了带土，不要再让我嫉妒了好吗？难道要让我把你锁起来关在家里，只有我能看，只有我能摸，只有我才能对你做这样的事。”说着把没入带土身体的那根狠狠的往里顶，几乎要把睾丸也挤进里面。

带土皱着眉头承受着卡卡西给予他又痛又爽的感觉，紧紧的抱住他。

“不要~不要再挤进来了……太深了……啊~~”

卡卡西猛地把带土推到，看着他眼角湿润满脸潮红，气息不匀的样子，色情的只会让人不想留情地狠狠对待。 

“这幅模样，也只能在我面前露出来……”

带土有点蒙，但这次他抓住了重点，可能，卡卡西需要的是他。

 “笨蛋卡卡西，我要说的是，对不起，我喜欢你……”

 

 end

 


End file.
